


Meal Plan

by leonheart2012



Series: Peter's Weight Kink [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Food Kink, Gay Sex, Loving Ned, M/M, Married Couple, Mutual Masturbation, Peter's Really Into Ned's Weight, Porn Watching, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scene Discussion, Weight Kink, healthy relationship, loving peter, role play, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: It's been a year since Ned and Peter got married. Their anniverary is coming up, and Ned has something he wants. He discusses it with Peter and they make it happen.This is the third part of the series, but you don't need to have read the other parts to get this one.





	1. Just Married Life - Nothing to See Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm back with some more Weight Kink Peter! I hope you're all enjoying this, because I know I sure am :)

I woke in the best way; with my head pressed into Ned’s soft chest. It rose and fell beautifully, reminding me of everything I’d accepted when we married. Even though that had been almost a year ago now, it filled me with happiness just thinking about that day.

Ned had felt much more comfortable with me feeding him at that point, and had allowed me to stuff him full of cake. It had taken almost a month after that day for him to get back to his usual weight, but it had definitely been worth it. His stomach had been even more squishy than usual for those weeks, and I’d told him how much I loved it every day.

Not that I’d ever want him to stay at an unhealthy weight. We visited a doctor regularly, who took into account just how much I loved feeling Ned’s full stomach pressed against mine while we had sex, and suggested a meal plan for the month we should follow, albeit loosely, to keep him relatively healthy.

Just as I was getting really comfortable, my alarm went off. I groaned and got out of bed, planting a kiss to the breast I had been resting against.

Ned groaned and rubbed his eyes. “You’re off already?”

“Yeah. We’ve got that experiment we’re doing today, remember? Tony’s pretty excited about it, too, so I’m afraid there’s no postponing.”

He sat up, and I leaned over to give him a proper kiss good morning.

“There’s a meal ready in the fridge. You know what to do with that. Oh, and Lindsay wanted to talk to you about something. Probably another one of her ridiculous parties. Be nice and say we’ll go.”

He huffed in amusement and pulled me down for another kiss. “Are you absolutely positive you can’t stay?”

“ _Yes_ , Ned. I’ll see you after work.” I said, pulling my shirt on and buttoning it up. Tony always made fun of me for wearing formal shirts, but I didn’t mind it – Ned said I looked good, so no one else’s opinion mattered. “I love you.”

Ned smiled at me. “I love you too.”

I was so in love, I just took a second to stare at him, my hand on the door handle of our bedroom. His hair was mussed from sleep, laying flat in some places and sticking upright in others, sleep in the corner of one of his eyes, a sleepy smile on his face.

Then, he got up from the bed and came over to me, placing his hands on my hips. My arms encircled his waist and pulled him in closer.

“I love you.” I whispered again, kissing him softly.

“Hmm.” Ned kissed me this time, going deeper. “I love you too.” He replied, equally as soft. I _knew_ the look in his eyes, but I was completely powerless to stop what happened next; he pulled me away from the door and turned me around, pushing me back onto the bed. He climbed on top of me, straddling my waist. “Just a few minutes...” He whispered into my skin as he kissed my neck.

I sighed and stretched out. “Just a few minutes.” I agreed.

 

“Sorry I’m late!” I called as I entered the lab, power walking. “I slept in.”

Tony took one look at me, rolled his eyes, then turned back to his work. “Yeah, and was the mattress inside you, ‘cause it certainly looks like it.”

I tried my best not to look guilty, but as my cheeks heated, I could tell I was failing miserably. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? I just...it’s _Ned_.”

“Yeah, and you’ve been married for almost a year, so you should know when to _keep your hands to yourself_. Now get over here and take a look at this.”

 

After work, I took the train home, too busy looking at the results of our experiment to swing around the city looking for crime to stop. After being Spider-Man for so long, I’d learned that not every little crime required my intervention. If I was needed, the cops had a direct line to my cell and the go-ahead to use it at any time of day. I always had my suit in a convenient pocket sewed into all of my shirts, courtesy of May’s sewing skills.

 _Speaking of,_ I thought, _we should invite her over for dinner soon. It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other._

I sent her a quick text before I forgot and then looked through the messages I’d gotten throughout the day. Some were, of course, from Ned, who sent me a picture of his breakfast and lunch before he’d eaten it and after.

I smiled and texted him back, asking him what was for dinner.

_I was thinking of switching it up – having cream pie for the main meal and sausage for dessert ;)_

My member throbbed in between my legs, and I shifted, hoping no one had seen my rapidly growing erection. _Sounds like a good idea. You have everything ready?_

 _Of course…_ He then sent a picture of his cock. It was already hard and leaking, standing proudly, wet with his precum.

_Oh, baby, you’re already so horny for me...show me your cute little boy pussy._

It took a few minutes, but eventually my phone dinged with a new message, which was a picture of Ned’s ample ass, his hands spreading his cheeks so I could see his hole. _I need you in me so bad. I’m so hungry for you…_

_I’m almost home, baby._

Thankfully, that was true; I had only one stop to go before I could run home and tackle Ned onto the mattress and punish him for making me hard on the train as well as late to work.

_Good – I missed you while you were at work today. I started touching myself while I was working on my new article, and I couldn’t think about anything else – just you getting over me and fucking my brains out._

_Well, you’ve almost got your wish. Just wait another fifteen minutes and I’m all yours._

I could almost hear his groan of disappointment, but I knew that as soon as I walked in the door, all would be forgotten, and he’d be just as ready to fuck as I was.

 

Sure enough, Ned leapt out of the chair he had been lounging in as soon as I crossed the threshold and pinned me against the door, pressing kisses into my neck, pecking my lips, unbuttoning my shirt, and just generally ravaging me.

“I love you.” I whispered against his lips, pulling him closer and tucking my face into his chest. Now that we’d finished growing, I was just a little bit taller than Ned, but he was about four times as wide. Not that I was concerned; I loved every inch of Ned, but especially his rolls of puppy fat, which I was happily squeezing in my hands.

“Hmm.” He hummed in agreement, tugging me away from the door and over to the bedroom. “Went down to the shops while talking with Lindsay – got some stuff I think you’ll like.”

Interest suitably piqued, I followed him into the bedroom, my breath catching in my throat when I saw the chocolate sauce and cream. “Oh my God, Ned...”

“Wait ‘till you see what I have planned for it.” He said in his seductive voice and pushed me back so I was lying on the mattress.

I blinked up at him, the arousal in my stomach pooling and growing until it was almost a river. He opened up the chocolate sauce and drizzled it over my bare chest, focusing on my nipples and the hollow of my neck. Some got on the sheets, but we paid it no mind. When he was done, he set it aside and dove down, lapping up the sauce with a contented smile on his face.

As his tongue licked over my body, I closed my eyes, revelling in the warmth of his breath. Finally, he got down to my nipples, which were already erect, sucking and nipping and licking at them, the sensations making electric tingles shoot down my spine.

The whole time, the only thing on my mind was how much I loved him. No one else had ever held my heart so completely. No one else was so special to me.

Ned came up and kissed me fully on the lips, letting me taste the chocolate that had just been in contact with my skin. I ran my fingers over my chest, gathering up some of the remaining sauce and brought them to my lips, sucking it off and making lewd faces. Ned laughed softly and went back to licking my skin clean.

“I love you.” He said, looking down at my navel.

“No.” I said immediately, knowing exactly what he wanted to do. “Absolutely not.”

He pouted. “Come on, please? It’ll be fun.”

“No, it won’t. I’ll be finding stuff in there for weeks.”

“I can lick it all out.”

“I am not trusting that. What happens if Tony finds something there?”

He looked up at me with his eyebrows raised. “Tony sees you with your shirt off?”

I flushed. “Well, no, but...”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please?” He trailed his finger down through the hair on my stomach, circling around my belly button. “Please?” The tip of his finger dipped just inside, making me shiver. He knew, from past experience, how sensitive I was there, and ever since the discovery, he’d become fascinated with it. The first time had been an accident, and it had startled me so much, I’d come instantaneously. Now, he pressed his thumb in at every opportunity, even when we weren’t having sex.

He kissed down my torso, until his mouth was hovering over it, his breath tickling the skin. “Please?”

“You can lick it, but don’t put any sauce or whatever in it, okay?”

He sighed, but finally relented, placing a kiss over the surprisingly sensitive flesh and sticking his tongue out, delving into the tight little hole. I moaned and closed my eyes again, reaching down to thread my hands in his hair.

“You know,” he said, coming up for a breath of air, “it’s funny that your biggest kink would be the most sensitive part on _your_ body.”

“That’s like, the fifth time you’ve said that this month, Ned. It’s not like it’s a new discovery.”

“I know.” He pressed another kiss to my abdomen. “But I like it.”

“I know.” I breathed, looking down at his handsome face, smiling so hard my cheeks hurt. I curled my fingers into his hair and scratched at his scalp softly, knowing exactly what he liked. He sighed into my skin and went further down, kissing my happy trail. Slowly, he made progress towards my dick, which I’d honestly forgotten about while I was caught up in Ned.

Finally, he came to my dick, lifting it and pressing kisses to the warm, soft flesh. He brought his mouth to the tip and swallowed it down, bobbing his head and working his tongue on the shaft.

 _I love you_.

It seemed like I couldn’t say it enough, think it enough, _feel_ it enough – like there wasn’t enough space in my entire body for the love I had for the man between my thighs. Because I did love him; so much it hurt.

“Ned...”

His head popped up immediately, and he stopped touching me. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I just...I want it like our first time. Me riding you, then you over me, soft and slow. I really...need that, right now.”

He smiled and kissed me, gentle but deep. I loved how he could do that – change from one pace to another on command like that.

He pulled me on top of him. I loved how he could move me around like a doll, loved that he was strong enough to take care of me in every way.

He got out the lube and started fingering me open, being soft and gentle and everything I needed him to be.

He rolled a condom over his cock and led me to it, allowing me time to adjust and then letting go, smiling up at me as I slowly impaled myself on him, my hands on his round belly, sinking into the soft flesh.

I swallowed a lump in my throat, afraid he would misinterpret my tears. I was so happy, so in love, so…

“I love you.” He said, cupping my face. “Do you ever feel like...like you’re just not _big_ enough to hold everything you’re feeling?”

I sighed and leaned forward, pressing my face into his chest, letting myself go. “ _Yes_. All the time.”

“We should run away. To where I only have to worry about you, and you only have to worry about me. No Spider-Man, no work, no anything. Just you and me, and the...endless void of our feelings.”

I chuckled wetly and looked up at him. “You been studying poetry or something, babe?”

“No.” He placed a hand on the wide expanse of my back. “I just love you so much.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.”

I huffed and snuggled closer. “I’m tired.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm.”

“Well, we should probably get cleaned up first, or you really will have chocolate sauce in your belly button by tomorrow.”

I groaned, not wanting to leave my comfortable perch, but also not wanting to wake up sticky. Eventually, the latter desire won out, and I got up, stretching. Ned’s arms wrapped around my waist and he poked his pinky finger into my navel. I laughed and pressed back into him.

We changed the sheets before getting into the shower together and started washing off the chocolate syrup, making sure to dip into each other’s navels and asses and stroking over our engorged members, until we were panting under the hot spray, both in the aftermath of our orgasms.

“That was good.”

“Peter...” Ned started tentatively, in the voice that indicated he had been thinking much too hard about something.

“Oh no.”

“No, no, hear me out. I have a thing I’ve been wanting to do for a while, and since our anniversary is coming up...”

I sighed. “Alright, lay it one me.”

He frowned at me, his bottom lip sticking out slightly. “Hey, I go along with all of your kinks and ideas.”

“You do. Sorry, continue.”

He pouted for a few more seconds before excitement eclipsed it, brightening his face. “I want you to pretend to be a delivery boy, bringing me a stack of pizzas, but then I’ll invite you in and ask you to feed me the pizza. I’ll order three, and we can work through what we don’t eat later, but I also want to get one of their desserts – I’ve been craving one for a while - I’ve been so good, Peter.” He whined. “Please, I’ve wanted to have ice cream or cake for, like, a month, but I’ve been waiting for our anniversary for this.”

I thought back – his story checked out. He hadn’t sent me an extra picture for a while saying he’d been bad. “Alright, but I’ll still check with our doctor, see what he says about it. You might have to turn vegetarian for a week or two.”

He sighed happily and wrapped me in a big hug. “Thank you. You have no idea how hard it was to have so much _self-control._ I have no idea how you do it.”

I shrugged. “I don’t know either, honestly.” As we were drying off, I stepped into his arms again, unable to get enough of his soft fat pressing against me. “So...you’ve been thinking about it for a while, huh?”

“Yeah. I got the idea while watching some porn, actually. Every time I think about it, I get so hard I can’t concentrate on anything else.”

“Oh? What porn were you watching?”

“Some feeding porn. I don’t like the force-feeding ones, but there are some that are softer, sweeter – and not just because they feature sugar as the main star.”

I laughed and kissed him, humming at the still-sweet taste of chocolate syrup lingering on his tongue. “We might have to watch it together sometime.”

“I look forward to it.”


	2. Preparations

The doctor came out and called in the woman who had arrived before us. “There we go – we’ll be next.” Ned assured me. “We won’t be late.”

“Yeah, but why did we have to wait until _the day May’s coming_ to go to the doctor?”

“Because we were busy. When else were we going to see him? We’ve had such a busy week.”

He wasn’t wrong about that; I’d had work every day, we’d agreed to go to Lindsay’s party, and we’d had M J and her partner over for dinner. Right at that moment had been the only available time slot, but we presently only had half an hour before May was arriving, and there were still dishes to be made.

I huffed impatiently and pressed my face into his shoulder.

“Just call her. She’ll understand. I mean, you did give her the spare key, right?”

“Yeah, but it’s _messy_.”

Ned chuckled. “Peter, she’s practically your _mom_. She won’t care, I promise.”

I whined and pressed even further into his side. “This is the worst.”

He lifted my chin and pecked my lips. “Hey. I love you, okay? And I promise everything’s going to be okay. You trust me, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I trust you.”

“Good. So just relax. Everything’s going to be fine.”

“Okay.” I breathed in and out slowly, trying to make myself believe Ned, but the anxiety that was getting worse by the year bubbled to the surface. “I’m just gonna go and call her, alright?”

Ned smiled at me softly and nodded. As soon as I stood up, however, the doctor’s door opened, and the lady before us stepped out.

Our doctor called us over and smiled warmly.

“Your visit’s not due until next week. Did something happen?”

“Not really, no. We’re just wanting to do a scene...for our anniversary, and we’re wanting to know how we can ensure Ned’s health isn’t in jeopardy when I feed him a bunch of pizza.”

His brow raised. “How _much_ pizza?”

“Only about half of one, maybe a bit more, but also one of the desserts. It shouldn’t be _too_ much, and I’ve been being very good – no extra snacks or anything for a while.”

“Hmm. Show me.” He already knew about the photos Ned took of his meals.

I took out my phone and opened the folder I kept specifically for this – and for other, more private purposes. He flicked through and looked at all the photos.

“Alright, well, it looks like you really _have_ been doing well, but a whole pizza? That’s going to push it. Try cutting your portions down for me over the next week. Just maybe a few mouthfuls less, and then we’ll see how you’re doing after the day. Just a heads-up; you probably won’t feel very good.”

“I’m ready for that.”

“Well, alright, then. Just make an appointment for the day after your scene, and we’ll talk more about it then.”

“Okay. Thank you. We’ll see you then.”

At the counter, we made another appointment for the end of next week, then raced back home to meet May.

 

“Oh, there you boys are! I was just about to call you.” May said as we got out of the car, giving us huge hugs. “Where were you?”

“At the doctors. Just a routine check-up. Sorry, I totally forgot when I invited you over.”

“No, that’s okay. I know you’re both busy. So how’s married life been treating you?”

As we told her about everything that had been happening since we last saw her, we walked inside. I immediately cringed at the mess strewn about, but Ned had been right when he’d predicted that May wouldn’t mind. In fact, she helped clean it up, putting the folded laundry away in the hall cupboard and drying the dishes.

In the process, she gave Ned and I as many kisses as was physically possible, sprinkling in a few hugs every now and then. “I missed you both so much. It’s lonely being by myself, now – after having you for so long.”

“Yeah, sorry. I thought you were getting out there again? I mean, you’re still a good-looking lady. You could get dates with no worries.”

“Yeah, but all the ‘dates’ are assholes. I’m serious. They all expect me to be some timid woman, ready to swoon over their every move.”

I laughed and hugged her. “You’ll find someone – I’m sure of it.”

“I hope so. It really has been lonely without you boys.”

 

Once dinner was ready, we sat around the table and ate. I watched Ned carefully eyeing out his portions with a smile. We’d told May ages ago about the weight kink thing, but she’d never quite understood it. She looked on in bemused silence, but I could tell she was happy for us.

She helped us clean up, then bid us good night. After her car had disappeared from our sight, Ned’s hands squeezed my hips, his lips pressing into the nape of my neck.

“I want to show you that video I found.”

I hummed. “It’s late.”

“Call in sick.”

“I can’t. Tony’s already mad at us.”

“Let him be mad.” His words, hands and mouth were all very convincing, but I eventually managed to extract myself from his grasp.

“Tomorrow, Ned. Come on, it’s time for bed.”

He whined, but relented. “Tomorrow, then.”

 

With the prospect of curling up in bed next to Ned and watching porn, the day sped past me. By the time I was on the train going home, I was a jittering pile of nerves, ready to get off already.

Tony had noticed and sent me home early, so it was a surprise to Ned when I came up behind him and pressed my hands into his soft, fleshy stomach.

“Hello, love.” I said softly, kissing his cheek.

“You’re home earlier than I expected.”

I just hummed, content to let him think I’d bugged Tony until he relented. “Forget that. You mentioned a very entertaining activity yesterday. I think you should tell me more about it.”

“Let me just get it up.” He said breathlessly, fumbling for his mouse and clicking into his favourites.

“Hmm. That’s so sexy, baby. Anyone could find that there.”

He huffed in amusement and reached back to thread his fingers in my hair. “You should sit down.”

“Good idea. Might even keep your cock warm?”

Ned groaned and spread his legs unconsciously, moaning breathily when I slid my hand between them to palm at his already straining erection.

“I love you.” I whispered against his neck before standing and helping him out of his trousers, not bothering with shirts. My own trousers came off next, and then I was getting the lube out of his desk drawer and opening myself up.

Ned paused the video and let it load while he watched me, stroking my member slowly in a loose fist, cooing soft praises to me about how good I looked.

When I felt as though I was stretched enough, I took my fingers out and pressed my back into his stomach, getting into a good position. Slowly, I lowered myself onto his shaft and leaned even further back into him, allowing his bulk to take my weight. He wrapped his arms around my middle and cuddled me closer, wriggling his hips until he was in a more comfortable position.

“Press play for me?” He asked sweetly, pressing a kiss to my still-clothed shoulder, and I obliged him, leaning forward and clicking the mouse on the ‘play’ button.

On screen, two young men were sitting side by side. “Hey guys, welcome back.” The one on the right side of the screen said with a little wave. “Good to see you all again. Today, we’re going to be feeding my little pig -” the other man raised a hand in greeting - “this wonderful assortment of cakes you suggested.” He turned the camera to show a moderate array of cakes.

“The first one...well, what are you most excited to try, piggy?” He rubbed his hand over the other man’s stomach in small circles – something I loved doing to Ned’s body. I felt him twitch inside me, and knew that he was probably thinking the same thing.

The other man, who was considerably larger than Ned, flushed at the name and pointed out of frame. “The lemon one.”

The first man smiled softly. “Of course. You always love the lemon flavoured things.” He reached over and grabbed the plate holding the lemon cake and started describing the soft texture and the zesty filling. My own mouth started watering at the thought of the cake.

The feeder got a fork and took a small piece of the cake and lifted it to the other man’s mouth, helping him to get it into his mouth. “There you go. Good?”

“Mm.” He nodded and closed his eyes, tilting his head to rest on his partner’s shoulder. “Really good. Could I have some more, please?”

I felt myself grow more aroused at that. Picking up on that, Ned’s thumb started stroking circles into my stomach.

“But of course.” The feeder said, getting another mouthful onto his fork and feeding it to his partner.

After repeating the process a few more times, they moved on to a chocolate cake, then a rainbow cake, finishing with a mousse cheesecake.

“And that’s all of that for today, but I know that a lot of you love to see me enjoying a snack of my own, so...” He re-positioned the camera so it was facing the larger man’s cock, with was standing proud between his legs, and wrapped his lips over it.

Ned seemed to be losing interest, so I paused the video again. “That was...really nice.”

“Hmm.” Ned lifted me by my hips and leaned me over the desk. “Glad you thought so.”

I shifted my weight to keep myself steady as he started thrusting, impatient. “Ned...”

His hand came around to stroke me, already knowing what I needed. He was breathing heavily, clearly having been pent up all day in anticipation of watching the video with me. It took almost no time at all for us to come, and when we were finished, he picked me up and took me to our bed.

“So...you ready for doing something like that?”

“Absolutely. Do you want to record it?”

His eyes darkened, and before he’d even said yes, I knew what the answer would be. He showered me with kisses until my eyes slipped closed and I fell asleep.


	3. Doing The Deed

I had the next day off, so I took the time to go out and get some proper recording equipment. Tony had said that he didn’t want me in there one day either side of our anniversary ‘because you’ll probably be too horny to function anyway’, he’d said, sounding more than a little annoyed. I felt kind of bad, but not bad enough to not take the days off.

Instead, I made the most of the time. Ned was just as excited as I was to do the scene, but we’d agreed to do it on the actual day of the anniversary, but that didn’t mean we couldn’t fool around the night before.

I got out the can of whipped cream from the other night and squeezed some out onto his chest. He raised his eyebrows at me as I leaned down and licked it up.

“You’ve still got to be good, baby.” I said finally, my tongue still tingling from the temperature difference between his skin and the cream. “You’ll be good for me, right?”

“Mm, yeah.”

“Tell me.”

“I’ll be a good boy for you.” He said, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. “I’ll be so good, Peter.”

I sighed and went back to licking the cream off his skin, pressing my fingers into the slightly sticky spots left behind. I massaged his breasts, which rolled wonderfully beneath my fingers, soft and pliant. Then, I pushed my hands into his stomach and kneaded it gently, whispering how much I loved it.

“Peter...please, please...” He whimpered finally, and I smiled down at him.

“What is it? What do you need, baby?”

“Fuck me. Please. I need you.”

I hummed happily and grabbed the lube from our bedside table. More often than not, it was Ned who was on top, but he enjoyed me being inside him, too. I had to admit that I quite liked it, too. Slowly, I opened him up and then pressed myself inside him, fucking him deep and slow.

After we were finished, I curled up around him and went to sleep, listening to the beating of his heart.

 

I woke in his arms, which was the best place in existence. I lay there for a good few moments just basking in the fact that I was so lucky.

Finally, Ned shifted and greeting me good morning.

“So...are you ready for this scene?”

“Yeah, of course.” He pulled me down into a kiss. “Are you?”

“Of course.”

We spent most of the day relaxing, watching movies and kissing softly, but at midday, I insisted on a walk in the park. “Come on, we’ve got to preemptively walk off all that pizza.” He groaned, but eventually caved.

It was a nice day outside, and we basked in the sunshine, which warmed our faces. His eyes shifted to the spot where, last year, I had knelt down and asked him to marry me. It had been close to midnight, but that had been the only time we’d really had to ourselves at that point. Crime had been rampant that month for whatever reason, and the police had needed me to constantly check in on break-ins and robberies in the area.

Ned had been busy with the launch of a new edition of the magazine he worked for, writing late into the night.

But I had been free that night, so I had dragged him away from his computer, served him a hand-made meal that included a healthy amount of vegetables and taken him for a walk down in the park.

“You’re remembering it too, aren’t you?” He asked me quietly, slipping his hand into mine.

“Yeah. I wouldn’t change anything about it, you know?”

“Not even how stressful that wedding was?”

“I think if it’s not stressful, you didn’t do it right.”

“I suppose you’re probably right about that.” We laughed and shared a quick kiss.

It wasn’t long before we were walking back, me leaning into his bulk, his arm around my waist, talking quietly and just being happy in each other’s presence.

 

I left around six to go and get the pizza. There were three of them for me to collect, along with garlic bread, the chocolate pudding and a soda. In accordance with his wishes, I had let Ned place the order under our name. When we had married, I had taken his name, so I was now Peter Leeds, and it was a name I wore with pride.

“You here for the Leeds order?” The guy behind the counter asked me, and I nodded, coming forward to accept the order, paying and checking that everything was present.

As I drove home, I could barely contain my excitement. I was so ready for this scene that we had discussed. I was so ready to get home, knock on the door, see him and tackle him, burying him under a slew of kisses and – no, I was getting ahead of myself. I forced myself to calm down and take it one step at a time. I had to make it there safely first.

When I did eventually get home, I changed into my ‘pizza boy delivery uniform’ we had bought earlier and took the delivery out of the car, making my way to the door and knocking firmly.

“Just a minute!” Ned’s voice called out, and my heart gave a leap of excitement. I heard some shuffling through the door, and then he opened it.

My mouth was suddenly dry. Ned looked amazing; to play the part of lazy guy at home, he had put on baggy sweats and a grease-stained shirt that was a few sizes too big for him. To anyone else, he would have probably looked dishevelled and gross, but to me, he was the sexiest thing I’d ever seen. I swallowed at his expectant look, reminding myself that I had a role to play. “Uh...sorry...order for Mr. Leeds?”

“Yeah, that’s me.” He smiled nervously and felt around for his wallet. “How much do I owe you?”

I looked him up and down. “Honestly, I can cover this myself, if you’re short. Just...let me watch you eat it.”

“Don’t...don’t you have to get back to delivering pizzas?”

“Nah, this was my last one for the night. I clocked off before leaving.” I eyed him again. “You didn’t say no.”

He swallowed. “I didn’t.”

I leaned in closer, keeping the pizzas flat, tilting my head up so I was looking right into his eyes, even though I was much shorter than him because of my position on the steps. “So...are you going to invite me in?”

His hands shook as he stepped aside, and I wondered whether he was really that nervous. I didn’t have time to ponder it in depth, however, because as soon as I got inside, he had his hands on me, dragging the pizza away from my grasp and kissing me feverishly.

When he pulled back, his cheeks and lips were flushed red. “Sorry, I...I don’t quite know what came over me.” He mumbled, but I silenced him with another, less frantic, kiss.

“That’s quite alright. Sometimes, we can’t help but get...carried away.” I led him over to the couch and sat him down, leaving him with instructions to not move. I got the first pizza box and took it back to him.

He licked his lips and looked at both myself and the pizza hungrily. In order to make more room for the pizza, he hadn’t eaten anything all day, and I knew he would be insatiable.

“Are you ready for your dinner, baby?”

He nodded eagerly.

“Manners...” I reminded him with a pout.

“Please.” He breathed. I could see he was already hard in his slacks, his erection tenting the material.

I hummed and sat on his lap, resting the pizza in my own. “Well, open up then, gorgeous.”

He did as he was told, and I picked up a piece of pizza, the cheese trailing behind. Not caring how messy we got, I didn’t bother cleaning up the trailing bits and fed him the end of the piece. He took a bite and chewed, his arms coming around my waist and cuddling me close.

When he’d finished with that bite, I fed him another, then another, until it was all finished. His erection was pressing lightly against the underside of my thigh, and I smiled to myself, loving how it felt. As much as I was enjoying it, though, I needed to get up and get another pizza. We had discussed that he’d get one slice from each, and then two pieces of garlic bread before we moved onto the dessert.

I tried to get up, but Ned moaned, tightening his hold on my waist.

“Just sit here for a bit.” He begged, and I couldn’t say no. So I turned back to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. “I love you.” He murmured into my skin, leaving a trail of kisses over my neck and shoulder.

“I love you too.” I whispered back, tightening my grasp on him, holding him closer.

Finally, after another few minutes of just holding each other, he let me go, and I went and got the next pizza. After that one, I got the last box and fed him a slice. I could tell he was already getting full – being on a restricted diet for so long had made his appetite dim significantly, and he wasn’t used to having so much heavy food in him. In high school, he could have easily eaten half a pizza on his own, but now that he was used to a stomach full of vegetables...well, it was hard.

“Do you want to stop?” I asked him, capturing his eyes, letting him know I was serious; if he needed to, we could save the rest for later.

He looked longingly over at the bread and dessert. “I...I just need a little bit of a break.”

“Okay.” I set the pizza box aside and got the glass of water I’d gotten last time I stood up. We hadn’t even touched the soda, but we were both fine with that. We were eating enough unhealthy stuff without worrying about all that extra sugar.

He drank deeply, then set it aside and started kissing me again, his hands running over my back and dipping down to grab my ass. I re-positioned myself and straddled him, my own erection making itself known, pressing into his stomach, which only served to make me harder.

As we kissed, I stripped him of his shirt, then palmed his erection. He gasped against my skin, having been nibbling at my neck. “Peter...”

“Are you sure you don’t want to stop?” I asked him, kind of wanting to move past the feeding stage and getting to fucking.

He sighed dramatically. “Alright. Fine. We’ll get around to the rest of it tomorrow.”

I almost squealed in delight and dragged him away to the bedroom, putting everything in the fridge at his insistence along the way. We had both well and truly forgotten the cameras still recording an empty chair in the living room.

 

When I next woke, I was wrapped in Ned’s arms. We’d gone several rounds after the feeding, and we had both slept in exceptionally late; it was almost two in the afternoon. I shifted in his grasp and pressed kisses to his face and neck. He moaned and cracked an eye open.

“I’m still too sleepy.” He moaned before closing his eyes again.

I laughed and prodded him. “Come on. We can’t just stay in bed all day. Besides, I had something planned.”

That got his attention. “What’s that?”

“In just a couple of hours, I scheduled a massage.”

He sighed and smiled at me. “Mm, you spoil me.”

“You know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't quite sure how to finish this one, but I hope it was satisfactory. Thanks everyone for reading, don't forget to let me know if you liked it by leaving kudos and comments :)


End file.
